


Hard Carry

by marktuan



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Mark, bottom jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marktuan/pseuds/marktuan
Summary: Let's fly againLet's fuck again.Mark can't mistake the look Jinyoung gives him after their live comeback performance





	

The comeback stage was  _unreal_. Despite performing over a hundred times since their debut the exhilaration of performing for their fans never got old, pleasing them seemed to be a job that neither member could ever find a reason to regret. It was more than they could ever ask for, a fantasy they never wanted to stop living. It was an easy slip to the bottom, a painful one too, however, GOT7 just kept growing and their fanbase grew stronger by the day – they could never thank the ahgase's enough. That's why it was such a surprise that Jinyoung  _swore_  live on TV. 

"Let’s  _fuck_  again!" the words came out of Jinyoung’s mouth before anyone could even register it and as the music faded out and the lights dimmed, the crowd gasped. 

Seconds later, GOT7’s fans burst into laughter and as the seven members stood on the stage side by side, heads lowered and chests heaving, they couldn’t believe JR had said it. Mark glanced at the man beside him and let out a breathless laugh, only to find that Jinyoung was staring right back at him. He quirked a brow because the man gave him a look he recognised. There was a deeper meaning behind the 'mispronunciation'. 

_Let’s fuck again._

With the look he was getting, it just couldn't have been a careless mistake nor a gag for attention, no– Jinyoung was seriously giving him  _the eyes_. Mark knew what he was implying and before the other members could catch on, he knocked shoulders with the younger, reprimanding him. Not now, not  _here_. They had just finished giving it theirs all at their comeback performance for God's sake. 

Bambam gave one final dab before he burst into childish fits of giggles with the other youngest member, Yugyeom (who, Mark had to admit, had matured amazingly and looked so good in that denim jacket, filling it out in all the right places). Mark shook his head of the thoughts, following members off to the left. Jinyoung made sure to walk behind Mark, grabbing his arm but his hand  _accidentally_ his fingers managed to graze the standing hair on his arm and settle on his waist, dangerously close to his ass. Noticing that JB ran off to talk to their manager hyung, Mark knew they weren't going to be let off easy with that slip-up, especially if they got JYP involved,  _most certainly so_  if this horndog didn't get his wandering fingers away from Mark's ripped jeans. 

One by one the group divided for touch ups and to thank the backstage team for they couldn't have looked so good without them but Mark yanked the raven haired boy aside. He was laughing which he really shouldn't be after that. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Mark demanded an answer as he lowered perfectly trimmed brows, Jinyoung just covered his cheeks, trying to pout his way out of it. 

"–Oh come on, Mark. Nobody even noticed."

" _Everyone_  noticed you swear, Jinyoung, we'll figure that out when it comes to it. I was talking about the  _look_ , and more importantly what you meant. How dare you use our lyrics in a perfectly genius way," Mark muttered – he had to admit it was executed perfectly, considering they were the only two to know what he really meant. "–but it can't happen again, and you  _know_  that."

"Why can't it,  _I_ didn'ttell anyone about our little  **sexcapade** –"nope – back to normal, _he_ _ruined the moment._

Blushing, Mark threw his hand over Jinyoung's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Though, predictably enough, he tried with all his might. "–in the locker room like every gay po–" a hand threatened to rip JR's lips off and he got the smart idea to shut up. Looking around, the shorter of the two ducked his head, eyes locking directly with Jinyoung's. 

"Did you mean it?"

" _Meam_ _mwah?_ " A warm tongue licked Mark's clammy fingers and he pulled his hand away with a hiss of disgust. How could he love such a man?

"What you  _said_  on live television, idiot." the brunet's teeth were grit together as he spoke, eyes searching for a  _serious_  answer from the other guy but it seemed that offstage Jinyoung was anything but. He was laughing, a smug grin on his face that made Mark just want to punch him. With his lips. Of course, Mark already knew the answer, at least he hoped he was right about what he was thinking but the truth was he couldn't really think. 

He was exhilarated, excited, exuding energy he  _needed_  to release, one way or another and he figured Jinyoung felt the same way because besides the childish giggles his body was slick with sweat, glistening under the light. His hair was stuck to his forehead in little wisps, cheeks rosy as though he was drunk – and in a way they were, giddy as two kids at Christmas ogling the biggest present under the tree. That was the better, less  _sinful_  visage of the two (the latter option being that  _just-fucked_  glow he had once before rendered Jinyoung in). 

The younger still didn't seem to comprehend the consequences of his actions, which would definitely be a shock later, but for now, in this moment, all Mark could think about was how he wanted to ram Jinyoung into the nearest room and take what was his, ravish his neck, mark his milky skin – he could, why was he waiting,  _wasting_   _time_  they barely had. Over the next few months it would be promotion after promotion, show after show, they wouldn't get a moment to themselves for a long time. He  _knew_  he couldn't wait, they had so much energy now that they wouldn't need until the morning. 

"Kiss me," Jinyoung snapped the older out of his runaway thoughts, "Mark Tuan,  _kiss me_." it was a command, a taunt that Mark gave into in a heartbeat, not missing a millisecond. His lips were against Jinyoung's with such force that the younger almost hurtled back and if it wasn't for the firm grip around his lower back the younger would have knocked over the unused stage lights nearby, drawing unwanted attention. He felt safe, but his lips were almost certainly bruised (which he would make Mark pay for later). 

The kiss was rushed to which they were accustomed to, not having much time most days. This moment was no different, only they had to get out of sight before it got out of hand –  _or they got out of pants_. The pink muscle that he was disgusted by seconds ago was welcomed eagerly into Mark's mouth, his own tongue rubbing against it in a playfully aggressive manner. Jinyoung's taste was intoxicating, rendering Mark helpless – the younger liked to tease about how he was all talk but when it came to action they both knew who was in control. For once he made the smart decision of pulling away despite the older whining in frustration. 

"As much of an exhibitionist I feel I probably am," Jinyoung laughed as Mark rolled his eyes, deft fingers pulling fabric from his sweaty skin. "–we need to get out of  _here_." In that moment, the fantasy faded and Mark was coldly reminded that they were in public –  _they could be seen_. If they weren't already, they'd gotten lucky but the duo were well aware that it was impossible not to get caught. 

"In here," Mark guided the other, tugging the thinner frame behind him as they advanced into an unused waiting room. Inside there was a worn sofa and several mirrors along one wall. Basic decor lined the walls. "This'll do." 

"God, I bagged a gentleman." Jinyoung clucked his tongue, a hand on his jutting hip before Mark growled and pushed him down on the sofa, joining him seconds later. 

"You have the right to remain silent, nothing good comes out of this mouth," he muttered, lips betraying him with their eager need to be on Jinyoung's again.

"It's better for  _coming in_." 

This boy had issues, that's for sure. 

Scoffing audibly, Mark did the world a favour and shut the other up with his mouth. The two bodies worked in unison to rid of each other's clothes and considering most was heavy denim their  _sweat_  had worked up a sweat. Soon it was subconsciously starting to become a competition about who could moan the loudest, obviously, Jinyoung was the instigator and Mark played right into his hands before he realised Jinyoung was moaning far too loudly for a man whose nipples were barely grazed. He paused to give the other a questioning look but couldn't help but grin as he observed the other laugh with embarrassment. 

Two garments separated their crotches – Mark was  _some kind_  of gentleman, he gave the other a loving good time – he  _loved_  Jinyoung, he wasn't just a fuck and chuck, never was. It started with an innocent crush, he never expected the other to feel the same way. The day they found out, was the day he took Jinyoung's virginity and they had been promoting 'A', it was almost their anniversary. While their schedules and the restrictions of who you could and couldn't date kept them apart, the two settled with mutual feelings. It didn't have to be said, Mark loved Jinyoung and Jinyoung loved Mark, it was enough that they knew.

Running his fingers along the younger's side, his nails dug into the milky flesh. "Honestly, if I were you, I'd sew my lips shut and never speak again," Mark said to which Jinyoung elicited a squawk of a laugh. "I'm serious, I'll even do it for you." 

"You'd miss my voice too much," Jinyoung claimed, his body shuddering involuntarily, his crotch burning with heat as the other straddled him. His fingers settled on Mark's hips – oh how he loved those hips, and he caressed the flesh just along the waistband of his CK boxers. Mark shook his head in reply before his hips were tugged forward. "Let's test it out, I'll keep my lips busy and you tell me when." 

"Jinyoung–" but before Mark could even fathom a reply a breeze caressed his exposed erection before a sharp change in temperature overcame him. Jinyoung, who had slipped lower down the sofa, enveloped Mark's tip with bruised yet plush lips. The man had to bite down on his lip so hard he almost drew blood so not to scream with ecstasy. Jinyoung had a sharp mouth when he wanted to, snarky and sometimes sugar sweet but the way the guy  _used_  his mouth –  **God was real**. As JR bobbed his head, swallowing the length of the rapper, Mark couldn't think about anything but Jinyoung, how he loved every curve, every muscle,  _every_  part of him. He couldn't get enough, he was  **addicted** , that was a fact. "– _fuck_ ," the older gasped out, no other word left in his vocabulary. "Fuck, fuck, fuck–!"

The vocalist smirked around the solid girth of the older, tongue paying particular attention to the sensitive slid at the very tip before he looped his skilled muscle to the underside, pressing it flat against a protruding vein that he had called on out about Mark last time they were in this position – granted it was a little more fun because Mark had been doing the same simultaneously. They had more time back then, the only similarity was that they had to compromise lube with saliva. Considering it was Mark who was giving and Jinyoung who  _needed_ Mark as soon as possible, this would have to do. 

Mark wasn't much of a moaner...  _so Jinyoung made up for it_. Any noise that Mark was seemingly about to make, chapped lips parting as a blissful expression captured his features, Jinyoung voiced. His melodic vocal chords strumming out moan after moan as his throat was filled with the other's cock. Reaching back, Mark's fingers slipped under the fabric, moving it aside as he thumbed the younger's tip, stroking the erection to full potential. 

The two were panting harder than the result of their avid performance, nothing could compare to how hot the duo felt when they were around each other. Doing things to each other that they knew they shouldn't – their relationship should be completely professional but they couldn't help it. They needed each other and they weren't hurting anyone. Not that anyone knew, anyway. His hips stuttered before Mark  _had_  to pull out of the wet, toothy cavern, Jinyoung's incisors grazing his erection as he did so. "Missed my voice already? It's been less than five minutes..." he teased, satoori accent thick. It always came out when he was worked up. 

"Shut up, I c-can't–  _much_   _longer_..." Mark tried to put a sentence together but his stomach was already churning and he knew they wouldn't have much time before this room was to be used. or at the very least checked upon. The older backed up, spreading Jinyoung's supple thighs revealing between two pale globes the  _best_  muscle of all. His puckered asshole presented for only the rapper. Mark gave a dreamy grin, Jinyoung reaching down to resume the gentle tugs of his own erection while Mark lined up his saliva-clad cock. 

While time was against them, this couldn't be rushed. Jinyoung's second time was to be as good as the first, so Mark had to be careful. Just to make sure he reached into his mouth, fingers dipping back into that blabbering mouth he was so drawn to. His tongue, like always, was eager to swirl around the digits, coating them in a thick layer of saliva for Mark to use. 

"Oh it feels so good, Mark, oh fuck–  _more_." He had only slid one finger in when JR was mewling those words, his body squirming and fingernails tearing into the fabric of the sofa. Leather didn't feel so good against bare, sweaty flesh but Jinyoung could put up with it if it was Mark fucking him on it. 

Adding a second finger soon after the first, Mark curled his fingers inside the other, thrusting them deeper each time. With every passing thrust, Jinyoung seemed to grow needier, his moans becoming wanton, his whole body turning a rosy pink colour. His body was beautiful, Mark could think of nothing better than his pleasure-induced contortions. 

Jinyoung's walls squeezed Mark's fingers, despite trying to stretch him out, and he added a third and final finger to the gesture, truly scissoring the other. "I'm ready–  _let's fuck again_ , and again, and again," that wasn't exactly how the song went but Mark wasn't complaining. His mind was far from the song despite Jinyoung's singsong attempt at humour in the moment. 

The older spat into his hands, adding to Jinyoung's saliva around his cock before giving it a few more strokes. Mark lined his soaked tip with Jinyoung's welcoming entrance, a mixture of precum and the two's saliva helping to lubricate. The tip penetrated the ring of muscle with ease, slipping into the tight, pulsating walls of the younger. It took a few seconds for the man to slide fully inside of Jinyoung, for several long seconds he was silent and Mark had to admit that he didn't like it – fearing that he had hurt the other. 

A breathless laugh spilled from Jinyoung's lips, ending with a low groan and an adjustment of his hips. He rolled his hips and moaned shakily. Fingers dove down, caressing Jinyoung's hair, moving it aside from his forehead relieving him of some heat and he smiled, eyes finally opening again after squeezing them tightly shut. " _Move_ ," he ordered. "Fucking–  _move_."

Given the opportunity, Mark didn't waste any time. He rocked his hips back and forth, slowly at first before the motion became smoother along with JR's expression. The creases on his forehead slipped away and the older thumbed away the tears that had pricked in his eyes. The two's voices harmonised better than they could have imagined, they'd have to mention it to JYP for their next songs, they sounded too good to let it go to waste but that was the last thing on their mind. All they knew was that they were making each other feel good. As flexible as he was, Jinyoung's legs climbed Mark's body with little help, ankles hooking around the other's neck, pulling him down for a kiss he had to lean into. The brunet held Jinyoung's thighs, squeezing the supple flesh and massaging his ass while their lips entangled in a sloppy smooch. 

Mark was careful not to leave any telltale signs (as badly as he wanted to) when he kissed a trail to Jinyoung's protruding collarbones, sucking at the flesh for mere seconds before he'd move to another spot. The sweat added a salty taste to his mouth but beneath he could taste the natural sweetness of the vocalist. 

Between their synchronised moans and groans, pants and hisses, the soft slap and kiss of sweaty skin against sweatier skin resonated within the room. As the speed of Mark's hips increased, so did the intensity of the slaps and before long red marks formed on the younger's ass – at least it would be easier to hide there. It took several minutes for Mark to thrust at the right angle and he knew he'd hit directly into Jinyoung's bundle of sensitive nerves when the younger's back arched so beautifully that he couldn't help but come at the mere sight. 

Jinyoung's walls were painted white with thick ropes of come, his body feeling full as Mark rode out his orgasmic high, head throwing back so that the singer could enjoy the sight of his proud Adam's apple. He was teetering toward his own finish just before Mark, the way the rapper hoarsely groaned out his name was what pushed him. Pooling on his stomach, Jinyoung's hot seed spurted. 

"Holy fuck," Jinyoung gasped out, Mark's cock slowly disappearing from his ass as the older pulled Jinyoung up from the mess.  _They_  were a mess. Their bodies were shining with sweat, legs threatening to give out. The sofa held one man up while he held the younger's weight. The singer placed a long, loving kiss on the shorter's lips but while it was meant to be movie-esque it lasted mere seconds before they had to pull away for a breath of air. 

Mark smiled, it was all he could muster – he didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something dumb, though he was sure that Jinyoung would manage that just fine by himself and he just held the man close to him, bodies meshing together. Jinyoung rested his face in the crook of Mark's neck, inhaling his musky scent while Mark inhaled the scent of Jinyoung's fruity raven hair. 

Angry knocks on the door startled them away from each other, instinctively grabbing their clothes to throw back on, hearts missing a couple beats.

JYP wasn't happy about the swear mishap and  _most certainly_  wasn't happy about being kept waiting by two very guilty looking GOT7 members but at least  _they_  were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while watching the music video and noticed a lot of people were commenting about the way Jinyoung pronounces his line SO, this happened. Thanks for reading, leave a comment maybe? Love to know what you think!


End file.
